Nazi Zombies: Shi No Numa
by KevinFred co
Summary: The Shi No Numa story of the Nazi Zombies and how the four survivors: Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Doctor Richtofen came to join forces against the horde of Undead Imperial and Nazi Zombies.
1. The Beginning

Nazi Zombies

_Shi No Numa_

Chapter One:

_On April 29__th__ 1943, a year before the surrenders of Germany took place, a group of Germans scientists began working on an experiment with a mysterious substance that was found in a small meteorite that had landed in the farmlands of Germany. This space rock was found by patrolling infantry and was brought to the war labs in Berlin, Germany. It was never officially documented when the experiment went awry, but it was assumed to have been a month or two before Germany's surrender to the Allied forces. Somehow, the substance found in the meteorite caused an army of the recently killed to return to life and devour the living. None of the events following this incident has been dated, but shortly before the surrender of Japan, a group of MIA soldiers grouped together encountered the horde of undead Nazis at their camp out, which was an old, abandoned Germany air station. The building was well supplied with ammunition and weapons, and the four soldiers fought bravely for their lives. Though it was never proven, strong evidence shows that these four, while they annihilated scores of the zombies, eventually were overwhelmed. _

_Another event was an attempt by the US Army, which kept knowledge of these happenings secret and never revealed the dates, to contain the Wittenau Sanatorium, where many experiments with the Meteorite substance, which was known as Element 115, took place. Another four brave soldiers were sent, and they fortified the area with defenses such as electric barriers. But disaster struck and the power went out. The soldiers tried to hold back the zombies while they tried to turn on the back up generator, but by the time they succeeded, the zombies had already broken into the Asylum and the soldiers were eventually worn down…_

_It is not known when it took place, but the Nazis gave the Imperial Army of Japan some of Element 115 for their help to study it. This eventually led to the same disaster as the one in Germany…_

Nikolai Belinski staggered through the filthy jungles of Japan, a PPSH-41 in one hand, and a small bottle of Russian Vodka in the other. He was lost and he saw nothing that would help him get out of the fucking mess he was in. He had encountered zombies, there's no need in dragging it out, he had met a small group of filthy creatures. They had been devouring some poor fucker when they spotted him. Nikolai, who was, of course, drunk, looked at them, as they approached, like they were nothing more than mere cockroaches. He took a swig from his bottle and then blew the small group away with the PPSH.

"You disgust me…" He muttered to himself.

He then took a long drink, burped loudly, and continued on his merry fucking way. He had walked through the jungles, slowly going through his Vodka supply, not really giving a shit as to where he was going. He had trudged on for a while, not meeting anymore zombies for the time being, but coming across a lot of destroyed Japanese camp grounds. The other members of the Red Army had gotten separated shortly after the Imperial Army surrendered, or in other words, Nikolai had gotten drunk and decided to go on a walk. He didn't really care though. There wasn't really had been a whole lot to do with himself these days any way.

He hadn't always been a soldier in the front lines. He had started out as an aspiring politician who pretty much rose to power by making the spot he wanted available. He had killed off each of the men in front of him and also married women who were important figures. Then, he would kill that wife and move to a more powerful wife. He had taken care of his first wife with a double barreled shot gun, which had taken her head clean off. He told the people that he had mistakenly shot her as a trespasser. His second wife he pushed out of a window. He told the people she slipped. His third wife he drowned in the bathtub. He told the people, she fell asleep in the tub. His fourth wife he poisoned. He never offered an explanation for that one. His fifth wife was the most famous one. He chopped her head almost completely off. He told the people, he was drunk at the time, that she had been cleaning the axe with her neck and tripped. Nikolai had then become more famous than he had wanted and pretty soon Joseph Stalin heard about the man who was quickly rising to power. Stalin was afraid the Nikolai would somehow grab his position if he did not act soon. So, when the Soviet Union went to war with Germany after Operation Barbarossa, Nikolai was thrown into the front and Stalin rested easy. Nikolai, now nothing but a failure, then discovered the happiness that Vodka brought him. He had participated in the invasion of Berlin, then later performing some of the rapes after the surrender of Germany, and then, months later, was sent to Manchuria for the Soviet invasion and then, here he was, alone in the jungles of Japan with a limited amount of Vodka.

Nikolai dropped another empty bottle of his Vodka, and while taking out another, he noticed a mound of burning bodies near a group of old trucks that used to transport the Japanese infantry to this old, abandoned fort. Nikolai approached the bodies with some interest. He saw a head of one lying upside down looking at him. They way those eyes seemed to glow, though there was no question it was dead, told Nikolai that this had recently been a zombie. Someone was burning zombies here.

As if to confirm this, a gruff voice shouted: "Hold it right there, pal!"

Nikolai turned around casually, though ready to kill the asshole who had just told him what to do. But his anger faded a bit when he saw the man. It was an American, he saw that immediately. The man was wearing a dark green uniform, no helmet, a grenade vest around his tunic, and a belt of ammunition around his waist. In his hands was a large American weapon. Nikolai saw that this man needed a shave and that his hair was blonde and cut very short. The man's had a rough look on his face, but it loosened slightly as he got a good look at Nikolai.

"What the hell are you doing near my Freakbag bonfire?" The American asked gruffly.

Nikolai took a swig of his vodka and said: "I needed a place to take a piss and your stupid bonfire seemed like a good place."

The American expression turned into slight shock and his gun raised a bit. The two men stared at each other for a moment. Then, the American started to grin. Then, he started to laugh. He lowered his gun.

"You got balls, pal." He said nodding his head. "That's good. I could use a guy with balls."

"Sorry mister," Nikolai said and took another drink. He then grinned as well. "I don't do that with other men.

This time, both men laughed; they laughed over the bodies of burning zombies.

The American looked at Nikolai with some respect.

"The name's Dempsey." He said. "Who are you? You a Russian guy ain't you?"

"Yes, that's right." Nikolai said. "I'm Nikolai, you are an American, no?"

"That's right."

"Then by Military alliance we are like good friends!" Nikolai exclaimed, spreading his arms. He lowered them. "You know, now that I think of it, I actually _do _need to take a piss."

Dempsey laughed at this, his laugh a Southern laugh, and he helped Nikolai dose the flames of the zombie bonfire. Then, Dempsey led Nikolai into the old Japanese fort, where he had been preparing a dinner of beans and some horse meat. He didn't offer Nikolai any of the food, but did not stop him from taking some. Dempsey told Nikolai that he was sent here to contain the zombies here in Japan. Nikolai told Dempsey that he was here because of the result of a drunken walk. Dempsey laughed though of mouthful of beans. After they ate, Dempsey told Nikolai his plan for the zombies.

"You see, there's an ole Tojo headquarters up north from here about ten miles." Dempsey explained. "That's were I'm headed. I bet they got all kinds of shit there to kill some maggotsacks. Last I heard, they got some electric fences set up and a bunch of weapons not only from _their _army, but from the Krauts and from your army and mine. They might have ammo for my BAR there and some for that thing." He pointed at the PPSH-41. "Also there's probably some kind of food supply there, but all I _really _need is the ammo. I got to kill these zombies, otherwise my job ain't done. These freakbags like to swarm though and they're more stubborn than Tojo, so I could use another good killing machine to help me take these freaksacks out. You in?"

Nikolai didn't hesitate. "Sure, why not?" He said, drinking some more vodka. "I'll help you on your mission, my American friend."

"Good." Dempsey said grinning. He stood up. "We'll leave in two hours. I've got my BAR and my Thompson. You should take the spare." He handed Nikolai a Thompson. "Took it from a dead buddy of mine; we'll gather up water and food and then head up north to the Tojo headquarters. Once there we set up our defenses and kill as many freaksags as possible. Any questions?"

"Just one." Nikolai said. He held up the Thompson. "How the fuck do you load this thing?


	2. The Honorable Takeo

Chapter Two:

Nikolai and Dempsey, after an hour of showing Nikolai how to use the Thompson and showing Dempsey how to use the PPSH-41 and telling him to stay the hell away from his Vodka, headed out north for the Japanese Headquarters. They encountered at group of zombies, which Dempsey had taken out. He had very good aim, Dempsey, blowing heads off necks with his American BAR.

"Ah, _SHIT!_" He exclaimed after one headshot. "I think his skull just hit next week!"

"Great shot, my American friend." Nikolai said, admiring the American's work. When the zombies were finished, Nikolai thought it deserved a drink and he drank almost an entire bottle of vodka in one gulp. Dempsey snatched the bottle from him before he could finish the rest. "Hey, give me back my Wodka!" He raised his PPSH-41. "You may be a friend, but that won't stop me from killing you!"

"What, don't know how to share?" Dempsey said with a grin. "You have like three more bottles and there's not even a quarter left of this. Come one, let an American have a little booze." With that, Dempsey drained the rest of bottle and burped loudly.

Nikolai stood there looking outraged. But, then he lowered his gun and grinned. "A brave man you are, American." He said. "I like that, but don't expect to get anymore. Eh? You do that, and I blow your head off, deal?"

"Sure, Russian." Dempsey said tossing the bottle aside.

Then, the two of them continued. At one point a group of "Freaksacks" came charging out of the thick jungle. This time Nikolai did the honors. When the job was done, Nikolai shouted, "URA!"

"Ura, huh?" Dempsey said. "I like that." And the two men shouted URA in union.

After walking a few more miles, they came across a cave that had once been used by the Japanese as a base. Nikolai opted for going in, mostly because he had another piss to take and that cave seemed like a fine place to do it. Dempsey went first, his BAR raised. Nikolai staggered after him, doing nothing to prepare himself should anything try to attack him. Dempsey stood in front of the cave entrance and peered in. After a few moments he nodded.

"Looks clear I guess." He said. "But you can never really tell can ya?"

He took one step and the next moment he was hanging upside down by a rope suspended from a tree.

"Shit! Nikolai!" He yelled angrily.

The Russian took a minute to comprehend what had happened and then he looked up at the American.

"What the fuck are you doing up there?" He asked.

Before Dempsey could yell at Nikolai for being a drunken waste, a loud cry roared out of the cave. "BANZAI!!" It said.

Nikolai raised his PPSH at the cave entrance, where a man suddenly sprang out, his gun raised, but his face expressionless. He was about to shoot Dempsey when he saw Nikolai. Then after a moment of confusion, he looked at Dempsey, who was already working on the rope with his combat knife. When he cut the rope, he fell into the grass, got up and retrieved his BAR and Thompson. Dempsey and Nikolai both pointed their weapons at the man from the cave, who held up an arm and began speaking in fast pace Japanese.

"What the fuck is he saying?" Nikolai asked, taking a bottle of Vodka out. "It makes me want to drink."

"I don't know but it's pissing me off!" Dempsey shouted and he pointed the BAR at the man's head and aimed.

"Wait! You shall not shoot! I can speak your language!" The man suddenly shouted.

Dempsey lowered his BAR, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're Tojo," He said. "What do I need to talk to you about?"

"I am Takeo," The Tojo continued. "I am an honorable member of the Imperial Army, I know how to communicate with Americans. I once spoke to war prisoners from your country."

"Yeah I'll bet you did, TOJO!" Dempsey said, spitting the last word in Takeo's face.

"You dare spit in the face of the Honorable?!" Takeo shouted outraged.

"Hey, come on," Nikolai said, drinking out of his Vodka bottle. "My buttocks are more honorable than you, my friend."

"You," Takeo said, looking at the bottle in the Russian's hand. "Clearly have no honor!"

"Who needs honor when you have Wodka?" Nikolai said and punctuated this with a loud belch.

Takeo seemed disgusted. "The only thing, more dishonorable than you, is the creatures of death! Stalking this land!" He said loudly.

Dempsey had been on the verge of killing this guy just because he was an American and Takeo was Tojo, but hearing him talk about his hatred of the zombies sparked Dempsey's interest.

"So, you're trying to kill some freakbags as well, huh?" He said.

"Yes, I am attempting to bring honor back to my land!" Takeo declared loudly. "I must do this job for the EMPEROR!"

"Listen buddy," Dempsey said gruffly. "Your emperor can kiss my ass for all I care (Takeo seemed angered by this), but we're heading off to an old Tojo Headquarters that is up north about four or five miles; you want to purify your land or whatever, you might want to come with us."

This seemed to stun Takeo. "You wish to cleanse this land, which you and your army once destroyed?" He asked. He didn't wait for Dempsey to respond. "Amazing! I thought all Americans were dishonorable, but you, American, have shown me, Takeo, differently! I shall accompany you on your quest, for it will be my duty, as a member of the Mighty Imperial Army (Dempsey snorted at this), to protect and enrich its lands! It is my duty to the mighty Emperor! Who will be most pleased, when I arrive to tell that this monstrosity has been wiped from all of Japan! The praise that he will-"

"Oh great Japanese gods!" Nikolai suddenly shouted, his hands pressed together in a mimic of Japanese prayer. "Please tell your honorable son, Takeo, to shut the hell up."

Takeo glared at Nikolai. "You," He said. " _Still _have no honor."

"I do have honor," Nikolai said drunkenly. "All the honor, is in this bottle." He drank deeply then burped in Takeo's face. Takeo's glare intensified. "Ahh, honorable."

Dempsey laughed but Takeo seemed not to notice. Eventually, after the two soldiers bickered a bit more, all three headed out for the Tojo Headquarters. They only head three miles left to go. Dempsey found himself wishing that the great Japanese gods would tell Takeo to shut up, because he went on and on and on about the honor that he had, and the honor of Japan, and the Honor it was to die for the Emperor and all of Japan, and the Honor that victory of the war would have brought his people. All this talk of honor made Dempsey want to honor Takeo's face with his fist, but Dempsey knew, from experience that it was best to keep good soldiers on their good sides if you wanted the best performance out of them. Nikolai had proven to be a worthy soldier, but Dempsey had yet to see Takeo perform in battle.

Dempsey had invaded Peleliu with his squad before the main invasion of the island. They had gone scavenging the Jungles when they had been caught in a net that the Japanese had laid out. The Tojo bastards had then placed him and his squad in four different cells mostly submerged in malarial water. Dempsey had escaped by gnawing through the bamboo bars of the cage, snuck up to his captors and then bit their jugulars one by one. He stabbed on in the throat with a bobby pin and another with his Medal of Honor, which he had keep hidden up his ass. He had rescued his squad and then been awarded the Medal of Courage in the Face of Adversary. Then, years later, he was selected to go on this mission, the mission to eliminate all freakbags in Japan. They told him it didn't matter how he did it as long as it was done. They gave him a gun and told him to shoot whatever came his way. Dempsey accepted the mission with a wide grin on his face.

Now he was here, with Nikolai and Takeo, heading for a Japanese Headquarters.

Two hours went by and finally, after two hours of listening to Takeo and Nikolai bicker, Dempsey saw the form of a large building. They had entered a dank, swampy part of the jungle and there seemed to be other small building adjacent to the main one. It was some kind of base alright.

"We're here," Dempsey said. "This is the place."

"Finally," Nikolai said. "I was getting tired of Takeo's rambling."

"Shut up, Nikolai," Dempsey snapped. "And get your gear on."

Nikolai shrugged and placed the PPSH, which he had been holding by its strap, around his neck and loaded it, he did the same with the Thompson Dempsey had given him. Nikolai then reached into his ammo bag, which hung around his waist, and counted his round drums for his PPSH and the boxes for the Thompson. Takeo his belt for Type 100 box ammo and found a good number for it. Dempsey didn't do anything, for he had been counting his gun juice, or ammo, every since he had left his camp with Nikolai.

When everyone was ready, Dempsey opened the gate to the Tojo HQ and the three men entered. But as they walked through the grounds of the HQ and saw the foot prints and fresh blood and open doors, they all agreed that someone was most certainly already here…


	3. The Nazi Doctor

Chapter Three

"Someone's beaten us here, boys." Dempsey said to Takeo and Nikolai. "Problem is, I don't know whether it's freakbags or not."

"If there is someone here," Takeo said. "We must move quietly and take them out quickly and without fail."

"HEY!" Nikolai shouted, they had already entered the courtyard and were standing in a doorway at the top of a small staircase. "IS ANYBODY HOME? COME ANSWER THE DOOR! WE'RE HERE FOR THE TEA PARTY!"

Takeo seemed to be gasping with anger, but before he could so much as open his mouth, another voice called out.

"Vat! Vat! Vo is there?!" The voice called.

"Delivery boys!" Nikolai called back. "We have a bundle of beautiful roses for you!"

"Ja, Ja, very funny." The voice replied back.

Dempsey peered inside the door enough to see a staircase leading into a room with a rotted sign that read SPAWN ROOM with an arrow drawn beneath it. A man came jogging down the steps looking annoyed. There were no lights on, so none of the three soldiers could make out the man, but Dempsey was stunned when the he came out into the light.

It was a Nazi. A Nazi war man with a fancy army cap, suit and boots, and one of those damn Swastika armbands on; under his hat, Dempsey could make out a bit of graying hair. He was about Dempsey's height and he looked, in spite of the situation, resplendent in his uniform and tie. He looked like a business man more than a soldier. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the three soldiers, all from a different army, standing outside. He scanned them briefly with cold eyes and then reached up to pull the brim of his cap down. There was a weird moment of silence as Nikolai, Dempsey, and Takeo starred at this man and as he starred back at them, no fear in his eyes.

It was Dempsey who broke the tableau.

"A Kraut," Dempsey said sofly. "A fucking-A Kraut."

This caused the man to narrow his eyes.

"An American," The Nazi said with disgust. "To vat, do I owe this displeasure."

"What the fuck is a Kraut like you doing here?" Dempsey asked gruffly.

The Nazi glared. "Don't you call me zat!" He said sharply. "I am a German! A member of Nazi Party, and a high qualified doctor!"

"I don't give a shit if you're fucking Hitler!" Dempsey growled. "What are _you _doing here?"

"If you _must _know, American," The Nazi snapped. "I am here vorking on ze zombie problem. You zee, I was sent here to study and destroy zis disgusting vermin. I was just upstairs vorking, when one of you rudely interrupted."

"That was me," Nikolai said. "I still have your roses, but I nothing to carry them in so I shoved them up my ass. It is a shame, my friend."

"Ja," The Nazi said, glaring at Nikolai. "A Russian is here as vell as an American? Perfect."

"It's a damn shame," Nikolai said. "I was hoping for someone who wasn't an asshole."

"VAT?" The Nazi suddenly screamed. "You can't talk to me zat vay! Do you know who I am?!"

"Rita Hayworth?" Nikolai asked.

"I am Doctor Richtofen!" The Nazi shouted. "The head doctor who performed many magnificent experiments that vould greatly aid the German people! The head of ze the great doctors of Germany! Who-"

"Shut up, Kraut." Dempsey snapped. "I don't give a shit who you are or where you got your diploma. But you _did _say that you're here to take care of some maggot bag, zombies?"

Doctor Richtofen looked at him. "Ja, zat's correct." He said. "Vat does it matter to you, American?"

"Because that's what we're here to do." Dempsey said, grinning. "Slaughter some zombie maggot bags."

Richtofen seemed taken aback. Then, incredibly, he smiled a smile that was rather cheerful.

"Vell, vhy didn't you say zat earlier?" He said happily. "It is always nice to have some help vith my vork. It can get quite tiresome, believe me." He stepped aside. "Please, come in, my friends, let me show you around the vonderfully dangerous compound! So many vonderfully painful traps around ze place, what intelligent people, ze Japanese, alvays thinking of such painful contraptions."

He spoke of these traps with childish giddiness. He led them up the stairs, where they saw a wide room with only four windows around it and a few shelves with radios and boxes of ammo and supplies in them. There was a table in one corner of the room, which had a dissected zombie on it, its organs laid neatly beside the corpse. There was a gate to the left of the stairs that had a sign on it that read WARNING ROOM. Doctor Richtofen led the men to his "operating table" which the doctor hoisted himself on to sit on, while picking up the heart of the zombie in his black leather gloves.

"Zis is ze Spawn Room," Richtofen said, "I do most of my vork here. Ze ozer room is ze Varning Room, which had devices in it to alert me of the presence of zombies. Down stairs is were I keep-"

"Who is that," Nikolai said suddenly. "Your lover?"

They all turned to were Nikolai was pointing. There, hanging from a single board in the ceiling, was a dead American soldier, who was wearing an eyepatch and missing an arm. Dempsey stared at the body, then he spun on the Doctor.

"What the hell did you do to him, Kraut?" He demanded.

"Vat are you-?" Doctor Richtofen began confused, but he didn't finish because Dempsey grabbed his tie and yanked him so close to his face that they looked like they were kissing. "Get you hands off me!"

"That's an American soldier, Kraut." Dempsey growled. "I swear if _you're _the one who killed him then I'm gonna rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier!"

"Hey let's not start making out until we've killed the zombies." Nikolai said chuckling.

"I didn't do anything of ze sort." Doctor Richtofen said offended. "I vouldn't have gone through ze trouble of having to hang his body form ze beam! He hung himself, American!"

"I don't believe you," Dempsey snapped, his rage in his eyes. "You fucking, crazy Kraut!"

"That is enough!" Takeo, who had been silent the entire time, suddenly shouted. "We shall not argue among ourselves while creatures of death stalk all around us! Fighting among soldiers brings misfortune and is dishonorable."

"Quite correct," Doctor Richtofen said, releasing himself from Dempsey. "I assure you, American, I had nothing to do vith zat gentleman's death." He smiled. "If _I _had done it, you vould know, trust me!" He laughed merrily and then headed for the stairs. "Come now, there's one thing I vant to show you."

He led them back downstairs and into the courtyard again, through a hole in the building. He lead them to a bamboo gate that had a sign next to it that read FISHING HUT. But the fishing hut wasn't where they were going. Standing over the bamboo gate, was a strange looking device. Two logs, both rigged with sharp objects, hung on mechanism that would spin the logs if activated. Everyone could see the effectiveness of this device.

"Zis masterpiece I like to call ze 'Flogger'!" Doctor Richtofen exclaimed, waving a arm as if to present the machine. "As you have probably already guessed, vhen activated, ze two logs hanging up there will spin rapidly in a complete circle, beautifully destroying anyzing in its path! I have tested it myself."

He pointed towards the building, where two zombies lay in a shredded heap on the ground. The "Flogger" had thrown their mangled bodies against the building and then dropped them to the ground.

Dempsey grinned. "How freaking sweet is that?" He said to Nikolai, who merely belched in response.

"Now for ze sake of time, I ask you to return upstairs," Doctor Richtofen said, heading back to the hole that lead back inside. "I vill show you ze map of the facility upstairs."

They went back upstairs and Doctor Richtofen placed an old map on a crate near the Warning Room gate.

"Zere are four different huts surrounding this facility," Richtofen explained. He pointed a one of the building that was located outside the main HQ. "Zis building is ze Fishing Hut. Ze gate to it, as you just saw, is protected by ze 'Flogger', so if you are ever in trouble, simply turn it on and you should be okay.'

'Zis hut, is ze Comm Room! I call it zat because there are many radios and other communication equipment in it. Ze way to get to it is through a swamp, but the Japanese made a nice little system of valkvays to it.'

'Zis hut here is ze Doctor's Quarters, vhich is vhere I sleep and keep my tools, VHICH YOU VILL NOT TOUCH!! It is also surround by a good bit of swamp, so you vill have to jump these little islands to get to it quickly'

'Ze final hut is ze Storage hut! It has a lot of, vell, storage items, such as weapons and ammo, zough zat kind of stuff is all around ze area. Zere are three paths to get to ze Storage Hut. Ze first is running through ze swamp, ze third is running through ze swamp, ze second actually has a good path, so alvays take ze second path.'

'Now I have done the most I could on such short notice; I boarded up vindows, but ze Japanese had built electic barriers, in the entrance of each hut, that vill stop ze zombies for a moment, but it cannot do it forever. Ze barrier vill fall eventually and will need a bit to recharge! Any questions?"

"Yeah, could you shut up?" Nikolai said. "You make me want to drink Wodka till I pass out."

"Very funny, Russian," Richtofen growled. "You vouldn't talk like zat if you knew vat I could-"

A strange sounding alarm began clanging loudly and all four men looked towards the Warning Room. Doctor Richtofen began to shake with glee.

"Ohhh, visitors!" He said happily. "Let's give them a warm welcome!" He looked at the three men before. "Hey, vhere are your veapons?"

It was only now that Dempsey realized what had happened.

"Ah SHIT!" He said angrily. "I put mine downstairs!" He turned to Nikolai and Takeo. "Why did you leave _your _weapons down?"

"I don't know, I was just following your example." Nikolai said simply, raising a bottle to his lips. Dempsey snatched it away.

"Stop it!" Dempsey snapped. "This is a mess!" He looked at Takeo. "What about you? Where's your Type 100?"

Takeo bowed his head. "I regret I laid my down as well." He said. "I left my weapon willingly in face of danger; Most dishonorable."

Dempsey slammed at fist down at the banister of the stair case, causing it to snap.

"Well, that's just great." He said surprisingly softly. "What the fuck do we do now?"

"Keep your filthy boots on, American." Doctor Richtofen said, cheerfully. "Does everyone have a side arm?" He pulled out a Walther P38. Takeo had a Nambu, Dempsey had a Colt M19, and Nikolai had Tokarev TT-33. "Execellent! Now, allow me to offer you some vonderful veapons I have. You vill find them a bit more useful than your pistols."

He went to one of the shelves and pulled down four Japanese bolt action rifles, all Arisakas, and handed them out. Then he brought down a box of cartridges for the rifles.

"Now, let us load our veapons, and the torture shall begin! What fun!" The Doctor cried, pure happiness in his eyes.

"Hold it, Kraut!" Dempsey yelled, grabbing the man by the shoulder. "Let's barricade the stairs first, we don't need them coming up them right this very minute."

"Ah, very well, American, but let us do it quick," Then his face got angry. "And stop calling me a Kraut! I am Doctor Richtofen! I have been quite clear on this!"

"Whatever you say, Kraut." Dempsey replied, and the men set to work.


	4. A Mysterious Box

Chapter Four:

All four soldiers had just barely thrown the barricade onto the stairs when a small group of zombies appeared. They tried in vain to move the barrier and then shambled of, back outside and disappeared. Then, the men all went off to guard one of the four windows, which Doctor Richtofen had boarded up. The two windows by the stairs were covered by Dempsey and Nikolai; the windows at the far end of the room were taken by Takeo and Doctor Richtofen. Dempsey saw two zombies walking along the catwalk which lead to his window. He shot one in the leg, causing it to trip and fall off the catwalk entirely. The other one, Dempsey got in its head, which exploded.

"Fucking-A that was a great shot!" He yelled triumphantly.

Dempsey then didn't see any zombies, but he heard others being attacked by his men.

"I will strike the head of evil!" Takeo shouted. "He fired again. "It never saw it's fate!"

"Can we stop bragging about one headshot.," Nikolai called to him. "Please."

Takeo didn't respond, but only continued watching for zombies. The Nazi Doctor seemed to be doing just a well as Takeo and was beside himself.

"HIS HEAD EXPLODED!" He cried in a tone of happiness Dempsey would never hear anywhere else. "SUCH JOY!!"

Nikolai held his rifle out through the boards of his window and pulled the trigger. He missed the zombie entirely. He pulled the trigger again; nothing happened.

"Why does this gun not fire?" He asked, staring at the gun. "It's a piece of- oh yeah! I remember!" He pulled the lever back to cock the Arisaka and then fired it again.

He seemed to be having some trouble, the Vodka in his system now making it hard for him to aim. But though he was hitting their heads, he was still hitting something. Then, after one shot, "Holy shit, did you see that fucking head come apart!?"

He then heard a ripping noise by his window, followed by some terrible scream. He jerked his head to his window to see a zombie yank a board from his window. Enraged, Dempsey ran up and plunged his combat knife right between its eyes.

"I'll swallow your soul" Dempsey screamed at the crumpling zombie, withdrawing his knife.

"Let me know how that goes." Nikolai said, taking out his Tokarev and with a snarl, he fired it wildly at the two zombies approaching his window. He downed one, but the other kept coming. Nikolai kept pulling the trigger, but the zombie kept coming. "What is that clicking?" He looked at his gun. "Oh! I'm out of ammo!" He reloaded the gun and took out the second zombie.

Doctor Richtofen jogged back to Dempsey and Nikolai.

"Help me friends!" He cried. "I need ammo!"

"I ain't your friend, Kraut!" Dempsey growled. "Also the box of ammo is over there!"

"These rifles vill not vork for long!" He said looking around. "Ve've got to-"

"BANZAI!" Takeo roared, stabbing a zombie through the eye. "For the EMPEROR!"

"Let us praise the great Japanese warrior," Nikolai called. He put his hands together again, mimicking Japanese prayer. "Ass-hole."

Takeo didn't seem to hear him, he pushed back the zombie from the window and then turned to Richtofen's window.

"Richtofen!" He called. "You have not been watching your window!"

Dempsey and Richtofen now became aware of the sound of boards being ripped off the walls. Richtofen looked enraged.

"I vill kill them!" He roared and dropped his empty rifle and charged back to his post, taking out his knife and screaming like a lunatic. Then, Dempsey heard stabbing noise. Then a zombie uttered a harsh cry and Richtofen cried out. Dempsey began to run over to help, but the Richtofen roared in angry and another stab noise was heard.

"See how you PAY for touching…the Doctor!" He cried.

Dempsey turned back to his window, nothing going on there. Nikolai was peering out of his, waiting for a zombie to come out. Dempsey then turned to see Takeo run to Doctor Richtofen's window. Many shots were fired and while they were taking care of Richtofen's window, Dempsey saw boards being broken off of Takeo's window.

Dempsey loaded his Arisaka and charged down to Takeo's window. He saw the Tojo and the Kraut trying to hold back a rather strong line of zombies and were for the time being doing alright. He turned his rifle to the three zombies in Takeo's window, who were tearing up the boards pretty quickly. Dempsey, as fast as he could, shot all three of them down with three perfect shots to the head. He grinned at his work for a moment then felt something grab his shoulder hard. Dempsey shoved what ever was on him off and then jerked around. It was Takeo, with a line of zombies clambering through the now unblocked window. Richtofen was next to him, shooting the zombies with his Walther.

"SHIT!" Dempsey cried and he turned to head back to Nikolai, but there was no need because the man was standing right behind him, he face hard.

"Why the fuck did you leave your window?" He said, pointing to four zombies who were struggling with each other to get in.

"Ah, Fuck!" Dempsey yelled and Takeo and Richtofen turned to see the zombies coming at them from the rear. "We got to move! NOW!"

"To the Varning Room," Richtofen yelled. "It will take us downstairs."

The soldiers all hurried to the gate, Richtofen, began searching through his keys calmly while Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai held off the zombies. Dempsey tossed as grenade and the sight of the zombies being launched into the air was hilarious.

"Boom, meatsacks!" He yelled at the corpses.

The force of the blast cause caused a hole in the floor, causing the zombies to fall through and down to the floor below. Richtofen finally slid the unlocked gate open and the four men hurried down the steps. Takeo ran through the Warning Room first, heading to the other side of the room and to the stairs that led to the courtyard. Doctor Richtofen looked like a child skipping to a candy store, and then leaped down the steps. Nikolai took his time on the steps, holding on to the banister to keep from collapsing. Dempsey shoved past the drunken man and followed the other two to the hole in the wall that lead back to the inside.

"I believe this is yours, American?" Doctor Richtofen said, holding up the BAR.

Dempsey snatched it from him. "Thanks, doc." He said smugly.

Takeo had his Type 100 and went charging to another room. Richtofen followed. Nikolai finally made it and picked up his PPSH-41. He looked at the Thompson and then at Dempsey. "Perhaps I should give this to the Doctor." He said.

"I don't need it, Russian." Richtofen said, reappearing in the room with an MP40 in his hands.

"You left your weapon down here?" Nikolai said. "What an idiot you are, German."

Richtofen wanted to reply to this but then Takeo was backing into the doorway, shooting the zombies that had survived the fall through the floor. Then, there was a pause. The sound of zombie moans filled the air. There were a lot of them converging to this area.

"They're coming. "Dempsey said looking around. "We need more powerful shit than these weapons." He turned to Nikolai. "Do you have anything more powerful with you?"

"Sure," Nikolai said. "Hold on, let me pull it out of my ass."

"Oh Great Gods of Japan!" Takeo cried. "We need your assistance!"

Then a great jet of golden light appeared behind them. It was so bright that all four men had to shield their eyes. Then it faded and all four men looked towards the source. The light seemed to be coming from a single, old weapon box. Dempsey looked at it hopefully.

"What's in that box, doc." He said to Richtofen, though he kept his eyes on the box. "An MG42?"

"Of course not," Doctor Richtofen said. "Zat box has been sitting there for a while, I think I put a body in it, or vas zat anozer box, I don't remember."

Dempsey, ignoring Richtofen, went to the box and lifted the lock. The lid flew open on its own accord, causing all the men to jump back. Then, Dempsey cautiously peered into the box. In it, sat a Magnum revolver. Dempsey shook his head.

"Nothing in here but pistol." He said. "It's a Magnun, though, it's pretty good. I don't need it when I got a BAR and a Thompson though."

"A Magnum?" Nikolai said. "I'll take it. I'd much rather have it than you Tom gun."

Nikolai put down the Thompson and went to the box and lifted its lock. Again, the lid flew up again on its own. Nikolai reached in and then stopped. He stood there frozen.

"Hurry up, Russian!" Doctor Richtofen shouted. "Ze zombies are approaching!" He began to fire at a group of zombies that had followed them down the stairs.

"Uh, Dempsey," Nikolai said. "I think you must not know what a Magnum is."

"We must hurry!" Takeo shouted, helping Richtofen fight off the group.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dempsey snapped.

Nikolai looked at him, grinning. He stood up, bringing out a long, double barreled shotgun out of the box, which snapped its lid shut on its own. Nikolai held the shotgun out to Dempsey.

"This is the weapon I used to kill my first wife." He said, still grinning. "It's called a shotgun, my friend."

"How the-?" Dempsey began.

"Ve don't have time to be silly!" Richtofen said turning. He froze when he saw the shotgun. "Vere did you get that?"

"It was in the box." Nikolai said. Richtofen looked at Dempsey.

"I swear a Magnum was in that box!" Dempsey shouted.

Amazed, Richtofen walked to the box and opened it. Takeo joined them as Richtofen peered in, his eyes widened. Then, he smiled happily. He reached in and pulled out an FG42.

"Such a powerful German veapon!" He said gleefully. "Oh vat a vonderful day!"

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Dempsey asked stunned.

"I think I like this box." Nikolai said, admiring his shotgun.

Takeo looked up and then said. "It is a gift from the gods!" He exclaimed. "They have given us the mystical box to aid in our mission. We must use it well. Let us see what it will give an honorable soldier." He opened the box and then peered inside. He reached in and pulled out a Molotov Cocktail. Nikolai laughed.

"It looks like the Japanese gods don't like your prayers." He said, holding his sides, laughing hysterically.

"This box," Takeo growled. "Has no honor."

He threw to bottle back into the box and slammed the lid shut. The latch bounced back up and the lid flew back up. Takeo glared in. Where the Molotov had been seconds ago, there was now a Type 99 Light Machine Gun. Takeo nodded.

"With this, I will wipe this disease from the land!" He declared loudly.

"I think you should have kept the first one." Nikolai said, wiping his eyes. "It was perfect for you."

"Ve must go now!" Doctor Richtofen shouted, shooting at a new group of zombies, while Dempsey began shooting a group coming from the other room. "We cannot stay here! They are starting to swarm!'

"Let's get to the Fishing Hut!" Dempsey yelled. He finished his group then charged out to the courtyard. He beat the other three to the gate and tried to open it but couldn't for it was locked. "Damn it, Kraut! Why did you lock all these gates?" He yelled over the shots and zombies.

"For security, American!" Richtofen shouted back.

Richtofen flicked through his keys again and quickly found the one he needed and unlocked the gate. Three men ran through it.

"Where's Nikolai?" Dempsey shouted.

"He vas behind us wasn't he?" asked Richtofen

"He is gone," Takeo said. "And so are the zombies."

The zombies had stopped following them, and they could hear shots being fired wildly.

"Ve have to go on vithout him!" He shouted and then he saw more zombies emerging from the building and hurried towards a switch and pulled. The Flogger started to spin.

Dempsey sighed. "See you later, Nikolai," He muttered.

He turned and the three men began for the Fishing Hut.

"HEY!"

They all turned back to see Nikolai, his PPSH-41 in one hand, and the other one up in frustration.

"I'm not dead, you idiots!" He shouted

The Flogger was spinning at full speed now, a rapid whoosh, whoosh as it went. The zombies were converging on him. Nikolai looked at them and then at the Flogger, shrugged and leaped to the ground under the Flogger, a spike from one of the logs barely missing him. Crawling as fast as he could, Nikolai made his way to the other side. The zombies made no such move to avoid death.

It was spectacular. Wave after wave they came and as quick as they came, they were gone; the Flogger smashing into them, tearing them to pieces and flinging whatever remained against the wall of the building. The zombies just kept coming, the fact that their comrades were being killed by two rapid spinning logs was not stopping them was a very interesting sight.

All four men laughed. Richtofen started it, laughing gleefully at the bloody display. Dempsey then joined in and Nikolai started laughing. Takeo joined last, after failing to avoid laughing. His laugh was more a chuckle. The Flogger went on for what seemed like forever; then finally began to slow. Nikolai turned to the other three.

"I just killed one hundred zombies in a row!" He said. "Where were you guys?"

"Moving to safety, Russian." Richtofen said. "And ve must keep moving; they are still coming!"

Indeed there were more coming behind them. All of them were moaning loudly and flailing their arms. The four soldiers opened fire on them. But then, something unexpected happened. There weren't as many zombies as there had been before. They ran out quickly.

"Well, that was easy," Nikolai said. "Time for a drink."

"Good vork every-"

"Stop." Takeo said. His expression was studying. "I feel a cold wind. I fear that the Gods that gave us that box are the only beings with us."

At that moment, the fog around the Japanese HQ thickened and the chill in the air rose. Suddenly, Dempsey noticed that the zombies were quieter now. He could still hear them moaning, but it almost seemed as if they had fled the area.

"Quick!" Doctor Richtofen whispered fiercely. "Ve must get to ze Fishing Hut. Ve'll be safer there."

"Why, what's going on?" Nikolai asked drunkenly. Then a low growl came from somewhere in the fog. Nikolai, for the first time, seemed a bit sober. "Let's move! Fast!"

Running as fast as they could, the four men hurried to the Fishing Hut. There was indeed a small swamp running in front of it, like Richtofen said, and when they got to it the doors were locked. Instead of waiting for the Doctor to unlock the door, Dempsey kicked it open.

"Get into a corner! NOW!" He yelled. "Get a good weapon ready! Nikolai your shotgun! Takeo, the 99! Kraut, the FG!"

"Show no fear!" Richtofen shouted, seeming to forget the Dempsey had called him a Kraut again.

The got into a corner, two men standing, two men crouching; Dempsey aimed his BAR at the doorway and waited. They all waited. Waited for whatever was in the fog to come in to get them**…**


	5. The Dogs of Hell

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity to Dempsey. He stood next to Doctor Richtofen and behind the crouched Nikolai and Takeo. He stared at the doorway. The doorway seemed to stare back. Curls of cold fog drifted into the Fishing Hut. Another growl was heard. Something rustled the leaves outside. Then, soft footsteps on the wooden ramp of the Fishing Hut, Dempsey placed his finger on the trigger of his BAR. Whatever was out there, it was gonna be in here soon. But they would take it by surprise. There was no way it could get beyond that doorway intact. No fuckin-

"HURRY UP!" Nikolai Belinski shouted suddenly. "I got to take a piss!"

He laughed. A roar erupted from outside.

"You have angered the beast!" Takeo scolded.

"Well I _do_ have to pi-"

A big dog came then. Dempsey had no idea what kind of dog it was, but he noticed right away that it had large fangs in its jaw and large claws on its paws. No fucking pun intended. The dog had large red eyes. If they had been looking out in the fog, they would have been able to see the dog from a distance, despite the thick mist. The dog roared, it did not growl, but fucking _roared _at them, and then charged at them at full speed.

Doctor Richtofen yelled something in German; Takeo yelled in Japanese, and Nikolai starting yelling an angry, drunken babble that was both English and Russian and Gibberish. Dempsey let out a snarl and began firing. Richtofen fired and so did Takeo. Dempsey saw all their rounds go into the dog's hide. Nikolai let on with his shotgun. He missed the dog entirely, but Dempsey knew that it was already dead. But another hound came, with a loud, echoing howl and charged right into the path of Nikolai's shot. Dempsey laughed.

"Stupid Mutt!" He yelled. Another dog howled outside. "The Devil's Dogs…HA! No match for the U.S. Marines!"

"You Americans and you're outrageous self-confidence!" Doctor Richtofen complained.

Two more dogs charged into the room. The four soldiers leaped out of their way and a third hellish canine leaped into the room. This one jumped towards Takeo. The Tojo calmly slammed the dog down with the butt of his Type 99. The dog gave a pained, angered roar and it scrambled to get up, its large claws scratching at the wood. It would have been up in mere seconds, but Takeo was faster, spraying the demon dog with bullets all across its body. The other two dogs that had crashed into the wall had recovered. One was leaping at Richtofen, the other at Nikolai.

The Russian was running in a clumsy backwards pace, trying to get a good shot with his shotgun. To his point of view, there were two dogs going after him instead of one. Pissed off beyond all reason, Nikolai just thought, fuck it, and shot right between the two blurry dogs. The shot went right between the damn dog's eyes and its head was gone in a burst of red and gore. The dog on Richtofen was still going. The Doctor seemed to have no interest in shooting the mutt and was reaching for his knife with one hand, and beating at the dog with the other. Finally, he drew his knife and then kicked the dog on its back with one sweep of his army boot clad foot. The dog rolled on its side, meaning to get to its feet, but before it could, Richtofen was on it, stabbing it repeatedly in its gut.

"Hold still!" the doctor cried cheerfully. "I'm going to neuter you and then cut you open! I can do it! I'm a doctor!"

"Why are you grabbing that dog's dick?" Nikolai asked, walking to Richtofen, who stopped long enough to give the Russian a cold look. "You disgust me. I'm going for a drink."

He started for the door when a growl erupted outside and another dog came in. There was a difference about this dog and that was it was completely engulfed in flames. It went for Dempsey who began to shooting it. Takeo raised his gun. Nikolai turned drunkenly towards it. Richtofen stood, bloody knife raised. Dempsey's rounds went into the dog's hide and it yelped loudly. Then, it exploded.

There was no blood and gore on this one, but the explosion sent flames all around and caused all four soldiers to go flying. Dempsey had been taught an important lesson in boot camp: when knocked down, get the fuck back up! He was one his feet first. Takeo was next. Richtofen started to get up, stopped, picked up his hat and put it back on, and then stood. Nikolai started to stand, fell. Nikolai started to stand again, fell. Nikolai tried to stand a third time, burped loudly, then fell. Finally, as he struggled with his forth try, Dempsey walked over, grabbed the Russian's shoulder and yanked him to his feet.

"Thank you, my American friend," Nikolai said slowly, swaying on his feet. He saw his PPSH-41 sitting on the ground. He bent to reach for it, fell.

"Good Christ!" Dempsey shouted. He picked up the PPSH, yanked Nikolai up a second time, and then shoved the Russian's weapon in his arm.

"Thank you, again, friend," Nikolai said, putting a hand on the American's shoulder. "Perhaps you are of use."

"Shut your drunken face, Nikolai," Dempsey growled. But he couldn't help but grin.

"The mist has fallen." Takeo reported from a window. He turned and faced the others. "But I fear that that is not the last time the dogs of war will be unleashed upon us! We must remain vigilant!"

"Will you shut up?" Nikolai pleaded. "Every time you open your mouth I remember how much I despise you."

Takeo glared. "Still," He said. "No honor lives in you."

"Ve should return to ze Main Compound," Richtofen said. "It vill be safer there vith zat box."

"Alright," Dempsey said. "I'm on point. Let's go before those freakbags get here."

"Hold on." It was Nikolai, who pointed the burning remains of the dog that had been on fire. "I still have to piss and we shouldn't let this place burn down. That; uh, would be bad."

Nikolai put out the blazing dog's corpse and then the soldiers left the Fishing Hut, only to see about five Zombies running towards them.

"You know," Nikolai said, watching the Zombies approach. "After those dogs, I almost missed these guys."

"So did I," Dempsey said, grinning. "I didn't have anything to shoot for thirty seconds there."

The BAR took the head of the closet zombie clean off. Takeo sprayed bullets at two others with the 99, which was doing a fine job of ripping the Undead bodies to bits. Richtofen's FG42, however, was giving it a run for its money. A small burst from it and a head was completely gone. Dempsey made a note that if the Kraut died, he was taking that gun from him. Nikolai's PPSH was doing nothing to the zombies, but its weakness had nothing to do with the gun itself. The Russian was firing a good five feet away from the zombies. He continued spraying bullets into the water until the PPSH ran out. He looked at it for a moment and then, somehow managing to do it quickly, reloaded it. This time when he shot, his bullets hit their mark and an arm went flying.

There were more coming, but the soldiers had already reached the Flogger. They went under it and ran for the blasted hole in the wall that led back inside.

"You three open the box!" Dempsey shouted. "I'll hold them off!"

Richtofen ran to the box and lifted the hatch. Immediately the lid flew up and the doctor peered in. Inside, a small Colt pistol rested.

"Vat is this nonsense!?" The Doctor cried indignantly. "Vhy would you give me this!?"

The lid slammed down and the Doctor bent to open it again. He was shoved away by Nikolai.

"Sorry," The Russian said. "You had your turn."

Dempsey began to fire at approaching zombies.

"Zis isn't a game, Russian!" Richtofen yelled.

"Shut up, I'm-" Nikolai saw Takeo lift the latch. "HEY! You bastard!"

"Honorable soldiers must be served first!" Takeo barked. He peered in. A PTRS was in the box. Takeo hauled it out. "I will blow their heads off, from a great distance!" he declared.

Dempsey was backing into the room, reloading.

"Good, good, wonderful," Nikolai said. "Great, joyful, wonderful, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He shoved the Tojo away and he lifted the latch. The lid banged open. Nikolai started to peer in. Then, he gave a surprised shout and leapt back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dempsey shouted, wheeling at him.

"What the fuck it _that _doing?" Nikolai, who again, seemed slightly more sober, shouted, pointing at the box.

Dempsey looked, so did Richtofen and Takeo. They all froze. None of them could say for sure if they actually believe what they were seeing. It was impossible, yet it was happening right in front of them.

A soiled Teddy Bear had climbed out of the box, and was peering at them, with glowing white eyes.


	6. A Child's Laugh

**Chapter 6:**

None of the four soldiers moved as the Teddy Bear gazed at them with its white eyes. Richtofen began to think he had seen a toy like that at one of the Fuhrer's camps, taken from one of the prisoners. Oh, the beautiful tears of a young child whose toy has been stolen from, simply wonderful!

"It is a demon." Takeo said softly, half raising the PTRS.

Dempsey didn't know about that, but what he _did _know was that he was going to shoot that damn bear. Shoot it until its white cotton stuffing was flying like snow. He raised the BAR. Nikolai raised his PPSH and tried to aim at the demented child's toy. Richtofen pulled out his knife and seemed to be considering throwing the blade. Outside, twigs broke in the distance under the feet of approaching zombies.

Just as all of them (except for Nikolai) had a bead on the toy, its head began to tilt. And its eyes began to turn red.

"What the hell is…" Dempsey started.

He was cut of when a high childish giggle sounded from the bear. It was clear and struck the soldiers like a whip. It started like a normal child's laugh, but the pitch got higher and higher. Much like the bear, which was floating higher and higher out of the box. The soldiers opened fire, and although the bullets hit the toy, no damage was done. It should have been torn to shreds by the lead discharged at it, but it wasn't. As it flew higher, the box itself began to float behind the box.

The giggles turned into high shrieks of maniacal laugher. The Teddy Bears head was shaking side to side in a frenzy. The eyes were now bright red dots. It slowly began to tear, the worn cloth too old to handle such abuse. As the bear disintegrated, blood began to spew from it. It splattered against the weathered boards of the Tojo Compound in large sprays from the cackling bear.

The soldiers stopped shooting and stared. As they stared, Dempsey absently drew his pistol and, without looking, blew the brains out of a lunging zombie. He then holstered his pistol and continued watching the bear. _This reminds me of the gooks who locked me in that cage, _he thought, _after I chewed their jugulars out. _He remembered laughing as the Japanese captain had swayed on his feet, clutching his throat, shaking his head, spraying blood on the walls like this weird toy was now doing. Funny how similar the two events were.

Finally, the bear's head stopped abruptly and its red eyed gaze fell on the men.

"_Bye-bye." _A voice, which sounded like a lunatic nine year old, said.

Then, the bear exploded in a burst of blood and cotton.

Then, the Random Box exploded in a burst of wood and metal.

The blast sent the four men sprawling. Dempsey, not wanting to be off guard for long, jumped back to his feet and drew his knife, just in time to thrust it in the bowels of another lunging zombie. He threw the corpse aside and, without waiting to see if he could do it himself, yanked the drunk Russian to his feet and handed him his gun.

"Vat vas zat all about?" Richtofen asked. He was wiping the blood off his face with a handkerchief like it was sweat.

"I do not know," Takeo said. "But we must flee this place! Behold!"

He was pointing outside the hole in the wall, where a huge group of zombies were flowing in.

"SHIT!" Dempsey shouted. "Run!"

"Where to?" Nikolai shouted, spraying bullets wildly into the crowd. There was a wall of zombies in front of him, making it hard for him to miss, making him actually useful.

"To ze Comm Room!" Richtofen shouted. Dempsey heard laughter in his voice. "I vill be safe there!"

The door to leading out to the Comm Room was near were the box had been sitting. Richtofen pulled out his key ring, but Dempsey blew the lock of with his Colt and kicked the door down. Ignoring the Kraut's complaints, the American ran down a flight of decaying stairs and spotted a building at the other end of the swamp, adorned by walkways.

With Dempsey on point, the four men ran from their Undead pursuers, blasting at them with their weapons. The zombies were running, but they were worse than Nikolai, stumbling and tripping over each other. Richtofen chucked a grenade at them and laughed joyously as blood and limbs flew. Takeo was shouting in Japanese, blowing off heads with the PTRS. Even though he was moving, the Tojo managed to consistently gain a headshot with out pause. Pretty impressive for a gook.

Dempsey knew that Richtofen would try to unlock the Comm Room door, so he yanked the keys out of the Kraut's hands and threw them far off into the swamp. The Kraut was enraged, but Dempsey paid him no attention. He readied his shoulder and plowed through the door.

"You Americans are interesting," Nikolai said. "You willingly run into doors when you _are not _drunk."

"Shut up, Nikolai." Dempsey said absently. He turned to Richtofen. "Alright, Kraut. What's the plan?"

"I vill show you!" He sounded to delighted to notice that Dempsey had called him a "Kraut". He went to the left side of the door. He stopped in front of a small lever on a power box, planted on the wooden frame. There was a light bulb on top of the box, glowing a bright green. The Doctor put his hand on the lever. "Now ve vait."

The mob of zombies were closing in. The Doctor stood at the door, showing no fear. Just as the reached the door, Richtofen screamed, "Fry my darlings!" and threw the lever.

There was a loud crack and then a series of mini lightning bolts were shot out of metal fixtures lined on the top of the door frame. Dempsey had not seen them. As the zombies tried to get in, the walked into the shield of electricity, convulsed violently for a moment, and then exploded one by one. Dempsey laughed as blood and body parts flew everywhere.

"It's a blood bath!" He yelled with glee. "My FAVORITE kind!"

"Urrraaaa!" Nikolai shouted and then followed it up with a burp that was like a cannon fire.

Richtofen just laughed maniacally.

"For the Emperor!" Takeo shouted.

It took about five minutes, but after it was done, the mob of zombies were now a coat of blood and gore on the walls. The smell of cooked, dead flesh was now there. Dempsey took a big whiff.

"Smells like dinner!" He shouted.

"Yes, yes," Richtofen said. He went past Dempsey, so happy he seemed to be skipping. "If you thought zat vas amazing, you must see my newest invention! Something that will…_shock _you if I do say!" He laughed happily.

"If it's as bad ass as that," Dempsey said with a large grin on his face. "Then I got to…what the FUCK!"

"Vat? Vat?" Richtofen shouted impatiently. "Vat is zit, you stupid…"

He stopped when he saw what Dempsey was looking at. Nikolai and Takeo joined them.

The Random Box was sitting in the corner of the room, next to a small table that held a radio. A gold beam of light surrounded it. All four men, with the Teddy Bear still very fresh in their minds, stared at the mysterious box. For a moment, along the sound of the electric barrier and the sound of exploding zombies was heard.

"How did that box get _here_?" Dempsey finally said.

"It is the gods testing our vigilance!" Takeo declared. He began to pray. "Oh Great Gods! Please…"

"Send Nikolai another wodka!" The Russian overrode him. "So he doesn't have to listen to Takeo the boring!"

"You are not honorable!" Takeo hissed.

"You are a piece of shit." Nikolai replied.

"Zat box is quite interesting," Richtofen interrupted. "I vonder vat vill happen if ve open it?"

He walked up to the box and lifted the latch. Immediately, the lid flew up. All men braced themselves, but the Teddy Bear did not climb out. Cautiously, Richtofen peered in. He laughed and reached in eagerly. He hauled out what looked to Dempsey to be an M2 Flamethrower.

"An American Flamethrower!" The Doctor shouted. "How Marvelous! Oh, it has been too long since I last used one of these…"

"And it will be longer still, you fucking-A Kraut," Dempsey said smugly. He snatched the tank out of Richtofen's hands and strapped it on his back. "I call Flamethrower. I fried the Tojo when they were alive, I'll do it again when their Undead!"

Richtofen started to protest, but then he stopped. Then he smiled.

"Very vell, American." He said. "You shall keep ze Flamethrower. I von't vant it ven I put it to shame!"

"What are you talking about?" Dempsey growled.

"This!" The Doctor cried proudly. He opened another box opened and reached inside. What he pulled out, Dempsey could not identify. It looked like some huge, bizarre toy. It was bright yellow, bulky, and had three glowing bulbs on the side of it. It looked like some Alien Rifle. "I call it! The Wunderwaffe DG-2!"


End file.
